


Disrespect

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Oh yeah we went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Nom nom u disrespectful lil gremlin





	Disrespect

Disrespect was  _ not  _ to be tolerated at the Manor. No way, no how. So when some little snobby girl came in the door, arms crossed over her chest ready to cause trouble, Yan was already on high alert.

“Hi, welcome to Darkiplier-Senpai’s Manor! Come on in!” Ayano chimed, smiling brightly.

“I know what to do,” the kid sneered, pushing past the girl. Ayano simply blinked, straightening herself and brushing her hands down her skirt. This person had better not act this way around-

“So Darkiplier. You work for him? Or does he just boss you around and make you get the door because he’s too lazy to do it himself.”

With just the one comment, Yan felt her blood boil. With a smile, she turned to her. “You could say I work for him, sure! Think of me of a sort of… Secretary! I help around the business, he just needed some extra help at the Manor today.”

“Ohhh, so you’re his  _ servant.” _

“I am not his  _ servant- _ ”

“Yan. Who was at the d- oh. Well hello there, how might I help you?”

Dark stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded behind his back in their usual fashion. He wore a polite smile, though Ayano could tell that he was annoyed at the interruption.

The kid just stared at him, looking him up and down and scoffing. “Can’t even walk down the stairs? Are you too lazy for that, too? Do you need your  _ servant  _ here to carry you down?”

“...Excuse me…?”

“That is  _ no  _ way to address Senpai, especially in his own h-”

“Yeah? And what’s he gonna do? He doesn’t scare me, and neither do you and your pink eyes, lady.”

Ayano looked to her Senpai, anger dancing in her eyes. Dark seemed mostly unaffected, standing at his place at the top of the stairs.

“I am very busy. I’m simply hoping to get back to work as soon as possible-”

“Oh, really? Because I’m pretty sure your  _ servant  _ is  _ actually  _ doing all the work. Do you make her cook and clean, too?”

“I don’t make my darling Yan do anything,” Dark stated simply, annoyance glinting in his eyes.

“I told you, I work for him, I’m not his ser-”

“What sort of  _ secretary _ helps their boss with work at home? Unless you’ve got some sort of behind the scenes relationship going o-”

Before the girl could finish, Ayano had lunged at her, pinning her against the wall with her forearm laid across her neck. The girl sputtered, but continued to spit venom.

“What? Is that it? You’re fucking behind the scenes?”  
“ _How_ ** _dare_** _you disrespect Senpai like this_.”

“You’re his little play thing! His housewife! Doing all the cooking and cleaning and being bossed around like a maid!”

Ayano applied more pressure to her neck, lips curled in a snarl. “ **_None_ ** _ of that is true.  _ **_I_ ** _ just don’t appreciate your  _ **_tone_ ** _. _ ”

By this time, Dark had made his way down the stairs, standing behind Ayano. The girl decided this was even better, completely unconcerned with the possibility of death.

“You’re gonna make her do the dirty work for you? Can’t even kill me yourself? I bet you’ll get her arrested too!”

A knife found its way into her abdomen, eliciting a scream from the girl.

“ _ Senpai would  _ **_never_ ** _.” _

“Yes, she’s correct.” Dark made his way around Ayano, hand going over hers and pressing the knife deeper. The girl screamed louder, squirming as tears slid down her cheeks. Despite it all, she wore a shit eating grin. “I would never allow Ayano to be caught. I was simply allowing her to make the first move. She likes feeling like she’s protecting me, after all. I was allowing her to revel in that feeling before I took my turn.”

Ayano blushed softly, looking away. “That’s so sweet…” she mumbled quietly, followed by an embarrassed giggle. The softness of the moment was quickly lost, however, as Dark dragged their hands up the girl’s side, leaving a large gash in their wake.

“I have  _ big  _ plans for you, actually… I believe we’ll have quite the feast…”

Ayano gasped. “You mean…” A sickening grin spread across her face. Fear flashed across the girl's face, settling deeply into her bones for the first time.

I do.”

Slowly, the knife made its way along the girl’s midsection. By now, she was crying, screaming, and begging them to stop, calling them crazy, monsters, psychos, freaks. 

“Y-you’re just joking- You won’t kill me-!”

“Won’t we?” Dark asked, tilting his head to the side as the blade sliced through her midsection. She coughed, blood trickling down her chin as she tried to fight back. Yan, however, wasn’t allowing that, jerking her arm upwards so the girl would hit her head against the wall. She coughed again, blood splattering onto Yan’s face.

“Disgusting…” She growled, leaning all of her weight onto her forearm. The girl gasped and sputtered, weakly thrashing beneath them. Within a few moments, her thrashing stopped all together, and there was no more fighting. No more snarky comments. No more disrespect.

“Should I…?” Yan asked, looking to Dark.

“Go ahead. She’ll die anyway.”

Ayano nodded, keeping the pressure until the life drained out of the girl. When she was sure she was dead, she pulled away, allowing her lifeless body to fall to the ground.

The two took a moment to simply look at the dead girl, blood draining out of her gash and pooling around her in a beautiful display of crimson. It was Dark who first rounded the corpse, gently taking the knife from Yan as he walked by and crouching next to the girl. Yan followed, bouncing over around the other side and pulling another knife from her hidden garterbelt. This one was smaller than the one Dark had, better for carving.

"How would you like her, Senpai?"

Dark hummed, twirling the knife between his fingers before bringing it down, pointed end first, on the center of her throat. Blood splattered into his pristine white cuffs, but he seemed unbothered. He ripped backwards, leaving her neck gashed open and gushing blood. To complete the little lesson he had in mind, he forced her mouth open, the blood she'd previously coughed up staining his fingers. With a bit of maneuvering, he pulled her tongue out far enough to cut it off, cutting into it like it was no different from a steak. When it was removed, he tossed it to the side, a snarl on his face.

"Teach her to talk back…" He growled.

Yan hummed, then giggled, infatuated with the raw emotion before her. She always loved seeing her Senpai work; watching him teach lessons to those who disobeyed him was her favorite past time, and to be able to participate in such an event made her heart flutter.

"Carve her up," Dark said lowly, "I want her veins in a neat pile next to me, and I want her properly carved up for dinner."

"Would you like her entrails as well?"

"Yes, that would be good. Try to keep them in one piece for me. While you do that, I'll freshen up and begin preparing the kitchen."

"On it, Senpai!"

As Dark stood, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves, Yan took her detail knife and began carving. Though some organs were badly damaged from the initial impact, she was able to carefully and expertly remove them and leave them in mostly one piece.

"Hey Senpai?" She called, "Can I have one just to play with?"

"Of course," came the reply, "leave me something as well."

"How about we each have a lung? Fun to squish and tear into!"

"Sounds just fine, thank you."

With that, Yan began breaking ribs, setting them in a neat little pile to her right before grabbing her knife again and carefully cutting them from the girl's body. When they were removed, she made a clean cut down the center where they connected, leaving one for herself and one for her beloved Senpai.

After a moment's consideration, she set her knife down again and took one of the lungs - the left one, the one closest to the heart - and dug her claws into it. Her red polished nails pierced the organ with ease, blood running down her arms and dripping from her elbows. A manic giggle bubbled from her lips as she tore the organ in two, crushed it in both of her hands, and smashed it onto the ground. Nails dug into it over and over again, pulling it apart piece by piece like a rabid animal. 

_ How dare she, _ Yan thought,  _ how dare she even for a moment think she could have gotten away with that sort of behavior! _

Impulsively, she grabbed a handful of the mashed flesh and shoved it into her mouth, blood dripping down her face and staining her baby pink sweater. She hummed in satisfaction, tearing the girl apart further with her teeth. 

As much as she would've liked to, she didn't swallow it. No, she knew she would be scolded for consuming raw flesh, and so she spit it out, bits still in her teeth and blood staining her entire mouth red.

_ Fucking disgusting, even in death. You taste like spoiled fish. _

With a last squish of her fingers between flesh, she returned to her work, looking much more like a beast than a professional this time. Though she was still careful, something about the blood down her face, neck, and chest made it harder to appreciate the elegance of her work and far easier to see the brutality.

Within some time, the girl was properly pulled apart, piled neatly across the floor. Yan stood carefully, as to not disturb her artwork, and made her way into the kitchen, an eyeball laying delicately in her palm. 

"Senpai."

"Hm?" Dark turned to her. As he did so, she plucked the eye from her other hand and held it in front of his mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward, taking it in his mouth and eating it like it was a divine treat.

"She's all fixed up. I just need a few platters so I can bring her to you."

"You know where they are, love."

Yan nodded, finding her way to the cupboards and pulling out a pile of platters. She left the kitchen as quickly as she came, a woman on a mission to bring her superior exactly what he wanted.

It didn't take her long to neatly pile the pieces onto the platters, arranged artfully around each entrée. 

One at a time, she brought the platters into the kitchen, setting them around the counters and tables as she readied herself to wash them in preparation for the meal.

Though pointless now, she rolled up her sleeves and began with the deliates, bringing one of her organ platters to the sink and rinsing them one by one. She continued to do this with every platter, thoroughly cleaning each piece with utmost care.

Dark and Ayano worked mostly in silence, cleaned organs and neatly sliced pieces of flesh being handed to Dark for him to decide to either wrap up for later or prepare now. It was long work, picking and choosing your ingredients, wrapping the bits you weren't in the mood for, organizing the fridge and freezer accordingly to prepare for future meals, but it was one done with intricacy and care. Both parties found it enjoyable, especially when they thought about just what they were preparing.

After a few hours, everything was set. Dark had settled on making a stew, using select areas for a mix of flavors and accentuating the taste with different spices and vegetables, along with a blood-based broth. Truly Yan's art of collection was one to be admired - nothing went unused or discarded.

"Yan, wash up before dinner," Dark ordered, drying his hands as he finished preparations. 

"Yes sir!~" Yan chimed, "can I use one of your shirts? This one's dirty."

Dark stared at her, contemplating his answer. "Yes, I suppose-"

"Should I invite anybody over?"

"Not before you clean up the mess in the hallway."

"Right, okay! I'll clean that first, then freshen up, then help you set the table for dinner!"

"Do as you wish. I'll clean up a bit while you're tidying the hall, then return to my work."

"Sounds good! I'll come get you when I'm ready!"

"Wonderful."

And with that, the night had just begun. Yan cleaned the hall and put all weapons, bones, and leftovers in their respective places, then tidied herself up with a shower so as to not "taint" her Senpai's shirt. Once redressed and ready to go, she made her way downstairs, checking the meal once more before beginning to set the table. She set her and her Senpai's places first, then called up a few friends to invite them over. Any night of such festivities was always one to remember, and she had a feeling the discussion at the dinner table was going to be delightful.


End file.
